To Jump through Worlds
by animeeos
Summary: Seventeen year old Strata Pink always wanted to join Starfleet, to meet the amazing crew of the Enterprise, and to boldly go where no man has gone before. It's too bad she's stuck in 2013 in a world where the aforementioned things are fictional...until, somehow, she finds herself on the Enterprise. Chekov/OC
1. Chapter 1: State of Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the characters belonging to the franchise; I do, however, own Strata Pink.**

* * *

Chapter 1: STATE OF DREAMING

Strata Pink was having a very rough day. It wasn't due to the fact that her car broke down on the way to school in the rain; it wasn't quite due to the fact that she was late to everything; and it wasn't because her friend Kelsey was mad at her. No, this day was much different.

Despite those things being tremendously day ruining, Strata really didn't remember how she got to where she was that night. She knew her head hurt an awful lot, though. That was one thing that she knew. Of course, that was the crowning moment that ruined her day. Er, if it was still the same day, that is.

She remembered falling asleep in her own bed, before all that…and then…? Nothing. Scratching her head, Strata glanced around the room she was currently in. White panel walls surrounded her, and the lights above were dim. She decided that it was still night time.

Slowly stretching, she managed to lift herself up and off of the cold, hard ground. Strata studied the floor with scrutiny. Her brown eyes went wide in disbelief. Miss Pink backed up, stumbling back to the floor. "Motherfucker!" she exclaimed. She knew exactly where she was.

This had to be one of her crazy dreams. After all, the only thing she could remember _was _falling to sleep; it only made sense. Perfect, logical – maybe that wasn't the best word to use at the situation at hand – sense.

An alarm went off overhead, making Strata Pink wince. That didn't really help her headache at all. She could hear numerous footsteps thunder around near her room, getting closer and closer with each second. Finally, they arrived.

"Miss, you have unauthorized access to this entire ship. Please stand with your hands up and state who you are and why you're on the premises," a familiar, almost robotic voice spoke. Slowly, she got up, palms facing out. How would she explain herself? "My name is Strata Pink and I don't know how I got here." Everyone stared and gaped at her.

"I'm the captain, let me handle this. Uh," James Tiberius Kirk said, "where'd you get your shirt?" Spock, still staring at her, spoke out. "Captain, I highly doubt that the matter of her dress – even though she's in her pajamas – is of importance."

Strata glanced down at her shirt. Its lettering was a little cracked, being endlessly washed time and time again. Her eyes flitted back up, studying the small crowd before her. "Sir, I got it at a camp. If you're interested, it was on the twenty-third of July in 2013." Kirk sighed. "Well, shit."

"It's highly logical that you made or even purchased that shirt, making up that date just to sneak in here with a false identity," Spock admitted. _Damn, _Strata thought. _How would she make them believe her? _"I would suggest saying more to back your claims."

Strata furrowed her eyebrows. "Um," she said, searching for how she could prove something she never thought she had to prove. Her brown eyes lit up as she thought of what she could do. "May I reach in my pocket? I have all the proof you need there." "And how will we know that you do not have a weapon in your pocket?"

Strata was going to respond with something snappy, maybe _"So they haven't invented a machine that can do that yet in the future, huh?"_, but she opted for a somewhat politer approach instead. "I guess you won't know unless I get what's out of my pocket, right?" Captain Kirk grinned. He liked her subtle sass.

"I think it would be interesting to see what Miss Pink has in her pocket, to be honest!" he soon exclaimed, making a large portion of the group turn to stare at him as if he were insane. Captain Kirk may've been just that.

Spock sighed. "Although it would be illogical to allow Miss Pink, a stranger aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise to do that, you are the captain." Strata smiled. "So, I'm taking it that's a yes?" she asked. She didn't want to get in trouble. "Sure thing," Kirk responded, grinning. He couldn't wait to see her evidence.

Strata dropped her hand down to her pajama pocket, fishing out an iPod. She typically fell asleep listening to it, stuffing it into her pocket for some odd reason when she finally drifted off to dreamland. She never thought it would aid her in this way at all, really.

"Oh my God, how old is that iPod?" someone asked in the crowd, extremely confused. "Uh, really old? I don't know; my mom actually passed it down to me before 2013. I think it's a part of the first gen but I'm not entirely sure," Strata admitted. She was used to answering that question, anyhow. A lot of her classmates often wondered about it.

"Anyhow, if you need any more proof, I'd be happy to give it to you. Who wants to see some vintage photography?" Strata asked, grinning. The pictures were vintage to them, anyway. She let them scroll through endless photos of her vacation to Washington, D.C. – which really proved that she happened to be from 2013 – and listened to their amazement.

"Uh, there you go. I still have no idea how I got here, however."

Strata faltered for a moment. Should she tell the crew of the Enterprise that she grew up watching them on television and in the movies in her world? Or would it be the wrong thing to do, just another thing she needed to prove to everyone? She guessed that if she didn't, she would slip up sooner or later and spoil everything. Now was the time to tell them.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry!" Kirk said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Is there anything else you would like to tell us, maybe something that could help us figure out how this all happened?" How convenient. "This is gonna sound really weird, but…um, you guys are fictional in my world. You're a television franchise." "Well, shit," Captain Kirk said once again.

Rubbing his face wearily, Captain Kirk sighed. What news. "Do you have anything to prove _that _claim, Miss Pink?" Spock asked. Everyone groaned in response, albeit being a little bit interested. They were getting a little tired of his snappy questions; plus, it was pretty late at night and they just honestly wanted to sleep.

"Here," Strata spoke, showing screencaps of the first Star Trek reboot movie on her iPod. It happened to prove her case. With a wave of his hand, Kirk smiled. "Okay! Uh, I guess that's all for tonight, everybody. Bones, how about you escort Miss Pink to Sick Bay? I think it would be a good idea to give her a checkup to see if she's alright from her fall." "Sure thing," McCoy spoke.

As everyone was dismissed, Bones took her by the hand. "How about we try and figure out how the Hell you got here, Strata," he said, pausing for a moment to glance at her. "Is it okay if I call you Strata?" She smiled. It was her first name; there wasn't really a need to be so formal, but she guessed he was just following his Captain's lead. "Sure thing, Bones." He rolled his eyes, giving a sigh that seemed to come from deep within his soul. "Damn it, not another one." And so, the pair walked down to Sick Bay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for checking out my newest fanfic! I'd really appreciate it if you were to review. The next chapter will be up soon, as well!**

**-Mackenzie**


	2. Chapter 2: Genesis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor any of the characters belonging to the franchise; I do, however, own Strata Pink.**

* * *

Chapter 2: GENESIS

Captain Kirk walked with Pavel Chekov from the bridge. Chekov honestly had no idea what in the world the Captain wanted, but he was sure it entailed him doing some kind of extreme work. Sure, he was a prodigy, but he didn't really appreciate some of the jobs he had to do! Maybe it was about that girl, Strata. Other than her or maybe something on the ship not working, he had no clue.

"Listen, Chekov," Kirk finally said, walking a little too quickly. He often did that, forcing those whom he was walking with to try and catch up. "You're seventeen, right?" Pavel's eyebrows rose in confusion. Why would they be talking about his age? Still, he wanted to hear what Kirk had to say in relation to his question. "Yes, sir, I am!"

Kirk gave a roguish smile. "That's great, because so is Strata! You two will get along perfectly, then." Pavel's eyes went wide. "Wait, Captain; uh, you want me to…?" He waved his hand at the youngest member on board. "You know, the usual stuff. Tell her what's new in the future, maybe get to know her a little bit, and keep her company! She's probably missing her friends or something." Kirk glanced back at him. "Shouldn't be too difficult, should it?" Chekov sighed. "Nyet, it shouldn't be." "Good. Let's go see her, then!"

* * *

Strata Pink was being kept in Sick Bay still, undergoing endless tests. Bones promised her that after they were finished examining her results, she would be moving into a more comfortable room. She really, truly couldn't wait for a comfier bed to rest on.

A knocking on the door made Strata adjust herself. Bones looked at her from where he stood, assessing her results. "Are you feeling up to visitors or should I tell them to come back later, kid?" Strata smiled slightly. She really didn't feel that bad. Luckily, in the future, medical procedures were practically painless. At least the ones that she had to go through were. "I'm fine, thanks. You can let them in!"

Bones opened the door to reveal Captain Kirk and Chekov, the latter seeming a bit nervous. "Hi," she greeted them, waving. She noticed Chekov's small blush and couldn't help but grin. "Strata, you probably know who we all are already, but I think a formal introduction's needed." The Captain proceeded to nudge the man next to him, causing Chekov to trip over his own shoes. Luckily, he caught himself.

"Er, nice to meet you, Miss Strata! I'm Pavel Chekov," he spoke, shaking Strata's hand. Her eyebrows rose in response. "Nice to meet you too; you know, you can just call me Strata! We're the same age and all that, so you don't need to put the 'Miss' in front of my name." His blush darkened. Whether it was due to her being a new person or possibly someone cute, she had no idea. She, quite honestly, wouldn't mind if it were a mix of the two. "Sorry about that, Strata!"

As the two began to chat, Kirk quietly tiptoed over to McCoy. He was unnoticed by both Chekov and Strata. "Do we have any clue how she got here, Bones?" He sighed in response, flipping through papers containing Strata's test results. "Damn it, man, I have no idea. There doesn't seem to be anything in her genetic makeup that jumps out. I'll have to keep on looking," he spoke, pausing to glance up at Kirk. "What are we going to do about her, anyway?"

The Captain shrugged. "I have no idea. I'd hate to send Strata out, though, seeing as she already knows all of us. Maybe Spock could help us decide; that guy sure loves to be logical, and a logical solution is what we actually need right now." Bones rolled his eyes. "Naturally." It was true.

Turning back to Strata and Chekov, Kirk smiled. "Chekov, how about you show Strata her new room?" He stood at attention, making Strata smile. The movement reminded her of her friends back home in JROTC.

"Yes, sir, but where's Strata's room?" Chekov asked. "It's right next to yours. If you need anything, Strata, don't hesitate to knock on his door at any time!" Kirk responded, making Bones stifle a laugh. Strata had to cover her mouth to hide her chuckle as Chekov's blush returned. "Uh, er, yes sir!"

Once Strata got out of bed with the help of the trio, Pavel Chekov smiled. "Ready?" he asked Strata. "Sure thing, Pavel." The two proceeded to walk to Strata's new room. Spock, having been called down to join Kirk and McCoy, soon arrived.

"So, what do we do? Any ideas?" Kirk asked, frowning. He had no idea at all what to do in this situation. This was a human girl and not some kind of mission, after all. "Captain, it would be logical to keep Miss Strata Pink here." Bones, hands akimbo, sharply stared at him in response. "I see you've had a change of heart. May I ask why?"

Spock returned his stare. "It would be logical due to her having the potential to be an asset of sorts. Once we find out whom or what she really is, she could open a new study in science of time travel or world jumping in humans." "A scientific advancement?!" McCoy started, anger clearly showing in his eyes. "She's a human, not some kind of lab rat, Spock. You –" Kirk interrupted him.

"That's enough. Spock, we're not treating her as an experiment or anything of the sort. And Bones, do you also believe in letting Miss Pink stay?" He nodded. "Of course." Captain Kirk let out a small sigh. "I'll see what the rest of the crew thinks as well."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for following my new fanfic, everyone!**

**-Mackenzie**


	3. Chapter 3: More than just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Things have been crazy lately, what with school and extracurricular activities and birthdays. I apologize for not updating my Gabriel x OC fanfic, either, if you follow that! Not to worry, I'm almost finished with the current chapter and will have that up later tonight. Thank you for all of your support, and thanks for waiting!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Chapter 3: MORE THAN JUST A DREAM**

Strata sighed, resting in her new, comfy bed her second night on the USS Enterprise. She was glad she was finally out of Sick Bay; the blinking lights and beeps in the room kept her from sleeping. Rolling over, she frowned.

She had no idea whether this was a dream or not. If it were one, she would've been in different pajamas, for one thing. Or, perhaps she would be in her normal everyday clothes. In her opinion, the latter would have been more helpful. Thankfully, though, the crew had given her some extra clothes to wear.

Secondly, she would be immediately promoted to command and would get to wear one of the uniforms. Strata normally got what she wanted in her dreams, so maybe this wasn't one. She had no idea. Maybe she would ask someone to pinch her later; that should clear some things up for her! And quite honestly, if it were a dream, her iPod would never lose its charge. The charge on there was currently dangling by a thread.

Glancing to the alarm clock, its electric blue numbers sticking through the darkness, she rose up and out of bed. What time zone was the clock set on, anyhow? Space time?! That was just another thing she was unsure of. Adding that to her mental checklist of things to ask, she slipped on some regular clothes. She wanted Chekov to explain a few things.

Chekov lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be at this hour? Sliding out of bed with a small groan, he walked to his dresser and changed into something a little more presentable. "Just a second!" he called out after the knocker rapped on his door again.

Jogging to the door, Chekov opened it to reveal Strata. "Oh, hi, Strata." "Hey, Chekov," she greeted him in response. She glanced around nervously. "Uh, this isn't a bad time, is it? I'm not really aware of how you guys have your schedules here…" His eyebrows rose. He would've expected them to give a brief guide to living – whether it be temporary or not – on the USS Enterprise to her. "Nyet, it's fine! Come on in."

Strata stepped into Chekov's room, studying the organized space before her. Numerous books were stacked neatly on a small desk in the corner of the room, some in English, and some in Russian. She glanced over towards the bed, noticing that the covers were tossed around and laying haphazardly. "Did I wake you up?" Strata asked, worried that she had. He needed his rest, after all; he always seemed to be working.

Even though he was previously sleeping, Chekov didn't want to make her feel bad about waking him up. "Nyet, I actually couldn't sleep, Strata! Um," he said, gesturing towards two armchairs in the back corner of the room. "Do you want to sit and talk?" She smiled. "Sure thing." Once they sat down, the two began to have their conversation.

"You know, I'm convinced all of this is some kind of weird dream and I'll find myself waking up late for school," Strata joked. She intended to be joking, at least, although it came out more like a sad confession. "Really?" "Of course. You know, you all are fictional in my world. It's a little bit disappointing since we could really use some people like you guys there."

Chekov didn't really know what to say to that. He could tell that what she had said rang true to her, and frankly, it unnerved him. Was her world really that bad? Choosing not to delve deeper into that – he didn't want to make her think of horrible things she may've seen or heard –, he spoke up. "I…I'm not sure if they do this in your world, but there's a belief that if someone pinches you and you feel it, you're not in a dream." Strata grinned, and for a second, he thought he had embarrassed himself. "We have that same belief too, you know. I was actually going to ask you to pinch me!" "Oh!"

Strata watched in amusement as a tiny blush lit up his face. "Uh, where do you want me to pinch you? I-I don't want to hurt you," Chekov bashfully asked, leaning forward in his seat. She shrugged in response. "I guess my wrist would do."

Closing her light brown eyes, she held her breath as none other than Pavel Chekov reached over and pinched her wrist. Strata Pink, bracing herself for some fall or stab or whatever would pull her back into reality, was nervous. If it were all just a dream, it was a vivid one at that; was she possibly going insane?

Those thoughts claimed her mind, making her sick to the stomach. But then she felt a pinch. She heard a sharp intake of breath, not entirely realizing it was her own. Her eyes fluttered open. "It's all real," she murmured, awestruck. She wasn't insane after all.

Chekov grinned. "I don't know if anyone told you this yet, but…welcome to the USS Enterprise, Strata!" She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Chekov." He paused for a moment, looking down. "You know," he said, grinning cheekily at her, "We're the same age and all that, so you can just call me Pavel." Strata rolled her eyes, returning a cheeky grin back to him.

Running a hand through her brown hair – that just so happened to be in a sidecut –, she spoke up. "Nice way of turning that back around on me, Pavel! Um," she paused for a moment; unsure of what she had on her mind was okay to say at that time. "Does that mean we're friends?"

Pavel was certainly confused by her question. She didn't need to ask that; of course they were friends. Although they didn't necessarily know each other for too long – he soon realized that she could possibly knew some intimate things about him if he was a work of fiction in her world – he was sure that he, at least, wanted to be friends with her.

"Definitely, Strata!" "Great."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please rate and review!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**ElektraMackenzie: Isn't he? He's perhaps one of my characters by far in the Star Trek series. He's just so cute and intelligent!**


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; things should be calming down now that it's November, luckily. Well, anyway, here's a new chapter for you all! It may be a little dark and serious, but honestly, there will be some lighter chapters coming up soon. It's just that Strata's adjusting and accepting this new reality.  
Oh! Also: thank you so much for all of your support!**

**-Mackenzie**

* * *

Chapter 4: UNDER THE MILKY WAY

Now that Strata was finally aware of how the schedule on the Enterprise worked, everything made more sense. Gone were the restless nights, gone were the times knocking on Chekov's door and interrupting his sleep. She really felt bad for doing that, anyway!

Strata Pink yawned. Albeit knowing the ship's schedule, she still didn't have a clue about the time difference between the ship itself and her home in the United States. Oh well; she would find out later. Just a few seconds later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello?" she called out, peeking from behind the heavy metal door belonging to her room. "Hi, Strata, it's me!" Chekov stood before her, a bright smile on his face. "C'mon in, then." The pair proceeded to travel to the two armchairs stationed in the corner of the room. Once they sat down, they began to speak.

"How do you like living here so far?" Chekov bit his tongue after asking. Not only did the question seem to be standard issue and boring, but a little poorly worded due to the possibility that Strata might not be staying on the ship for too long at all. Hopefully she wouldn't take offense.

Strata sighed, somehow managing to summon a smile. She liked it a bit, to be honest. And that's why she felt bad. Shouldn't she be missing her world and her home? Her parents? Her friends? Shouldn't she be tossing and turning at night for not making up with Kelsey?

"To be honest, I like it here," she finally said, shifting to tuck her legs under her. "But…" Strata glanced up at Pavel. His face was unreadable, although she could tell that he was intrigued by what she would say next. "I do miss my home a bit, you know? I guess it's inevitable with being so far away."

He smiled, relaxing back into the armchair he was sitting in. "It's confusing, isn't it? It's like you love doing one thing and you finally get the chance to do that, but then you have to leave people and your home behind…" Chekov frowned, staring down at the floor.

Strata, finally realizing the situation at hand, let out a laugh. "We're in the same boat, aren't we? We're both seventeen, we're both far from home, and we don't know whether to feel happy or sad." She paused for a moment, studying him. "I would much rather be happy than sad, wouldn't you? Sadness wears you down soon enough." Chekov brought his gaze back to her, a small smile returning to his face. "That's true."

There was something about Strata Pink. It wasn't that she was amazingly nice, kind of cute, or charming. She was undoubtedly all three, but…she seemed wise beyond her age. Her words were honest; almost as if she knew something about him that he didn't. Okay, well, she did happen to know a few things about him that he did not know, what with him being fictional in her world. However, those things wouldn't be the same now that she was here. And maybe her being there and her wisdom were for the better for not only him, but for the rest of the crew. _Я веду себя как какой-то философ, _Pavel Chekov thought. _I'm acting like some kind of philosopher._

"Strata," he finally said, shifting in his seat. He was about to ask her something that could possibly make her a little uncomfortable. "What's your world like?" Strata's face lit up, a small grin on her face. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded, smiling. With a slight sigh, she continued. "And Pasha; do you want to know the bad part of my world, or the good part first?" The question posed caught him off guard, and for a second, he felt a little giddy of her using his nickname. "Whichever one you see fit, Strata!" "Thanks." And so, she began.

"My world is a very strange one. It's entertaining, it's interesting…it has its moments of bliss and its moments of absolute terror. I'm going to start off with the bad side, but let me mention this before you make any assumptions: everything has a light and a dark side. With time, things will get better. I'm sure of it." She paused then, taking a steady breath.

"At the moment, there are more than fifteen wars going on around the world. When you turn on the nightly news, you can expect to see bombs, political scandals, and tragedies. Shootings at schools; car wrecks; devastating forces of nature. Genocide; homicide; suicide. Diseases. Sometimes these things come closer to your own life than you'd care to. Other times, you get to see it on the news as it happens to complete strangers around the globe."

"But…my world is also a beautiful place. It's full of laughter despite the pain, amazing people, and friendship. We help rebuild after nature strikes. We learn, we make, and we grow. Songs, movies, television shows, novels; they can change our lives. One simple little thing, one simple person, and somehow, our world is brighter. It's amazing."

In Chekov's world, there hadn't been a war in years. There were no shootings at schools, or really any diseases that he could think of. There weren't all too many car wrecks, or bombings, or homicides, suicides, or genocides. And he was grateful. But to hear that Strata Pink went through all that – even if some of it was just seeing it on the news – was a lot to take in. He was amazed by the sheer positivity she had despite the negative things she had listed.

"Strata," he called out. She simply smiled at him. "Yeah?" "I hope you'll like my world as much as you like yours." "I wouldn't doubt it for a second. But," she continued, "will you be my tour guide?" He grinned. "Of course, Strata! The next time we dock, we'll go traveling." And Chekov honestly meant it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you, and be sure to leave a review! They make my day~**

**-Mackenzie**


End file.
